


falling in love at a coffee shop

by yespetnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, One Shot, Past Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Sad Liam, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespetnarry/pseuds/yespetnarry
Summary: i wrote this lilo one shot a few years ago, probably at 2 in the morning or while i was high. it's based off of a song called Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Joshua Radin, and it probably sucks.





	falling in love at a coffee shop

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_  
_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_  
_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I wanna come too_  
_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

I never understood what love felt like, until I met Liam. I never understood that painful, heart wrenching, breathtaking, soul captivating thing people called love, until I met Liam Payne. 

Liam Payne. 

The name just rolls off the tongue, giving an indescribable sense of ecstatsy. 

The name lingers on the taste buds, just like the man holding the name does. 

Liam always left a lingering taste of cigarettes and vodka on your lips after kissing. 

He always reeked of tobacco and occasionally weed. 

I went wherever he told me to. Followed him around the world like a lost puppy while he handled everything else. 

_I never knew just what it was  
About this old coffee shop I love so much_

I thought Liam was a good guy when we first met in that dusty old coffee shop. I thought he was incredibly sexy and alluring, sitting with his legs crossed, his phone in one hand and a iced caramel macchiato in the other. 

I had walked into the old coffee shop to get my daily dose of vanilla latte when I saw him. Sitting. Sipping. Texting. 

When I had my coffee, I joined him. We talked, of course. He told me tales of his travels and how he hated settling down in one place too long, and I was immediately drawn in. 

Even though I knew he would be leaving in only a few short weeks, I allowed myself to fall madly in love with him. I convinced myself he felt the same way when we would have our nightly fuck. 

He never said it. 

So neither did I. 

All of the while I never knew. 

Everyone thought Liam was a good man when they first met him, but they didn't know. 

I didn't know either. 

All I knew was that I was an eighteen year old man that thought he was in love with the twenty-five year old drug carrier, Liam Payne. 

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_  
_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_  
_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine, now I'm shining too_  
_Because, oh, because I've fallen quite hard over over you_

I followed him. Followed him across oceans, desserts. Followed him over countries. 

I knew of his work, I knew why he traveled, but what I thought mattered, was our love. 

What I thought mattered to him, was me. 

I soon realized that all I meant to him, was something to fuck whenever he wanted. 

Yet, I still loved him. I had since the day we met, so why stop now? He never loved me back anyway, but if I could still be with him, even though he didn't care, I would. 

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_  
_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

If I had never met Liam, I don't think I ever would have wanted to. He got darker, more conniving when we got together. He changed from the first day I met him, but I suppose all people do, don’t they? 

But, at the same time, I did meet him. I do love him. 

So, instead of being with anyone else, I sit here alone. 

I sit here, staring at the chipping paint on the walls of my shitty flat. 

While Liam, he stares at the chipping paint of a prison cell.


End file.
